Leyendo Percy Jackson con los dioses
by ShadowMystic56
Summary: Los dioses estaban en su reunión del solsticio de invierno cuando llegaron las moiras para que lean los libros de Percy Jackson con algunos semidioses del pasado y del futuro. Es antes de la guerra. Fem/Percy


**Ya se que es muy típica este tipo de historia pero me encantan así que he decidido hacer una. No lo voy a hacer igual que en el libro porque esto es un fem/Percy así que tendré que adaptarlo y a lo mejor cambio un par de cosas por gusto. Me disculpo por adelantado si creéis que esta historia copia algo de alguna historia porque con la gran cantidad que hay es imposible no repetir algunas cosas.**

 **Ésta historia aunque tarde años voy a acabarla porque quiero hacer todos los libros pero soy estudiante aún, así que no serán regulares las actualizaciones pero me he propuesto acabarlo para que por fin aya alguna totalmente completa. De momento será solo sobre los cinco primeros libros, pero a lo mejor cuando acabe me animo y hago los otros cinco.**

 **Lo siento por la larga nota de autor pero esta será una de las pocas de las que voy a escribir, así que no hace falta que os preocupéis. Esta historia pasa cuando Percy tenía 5 años así que Thalia aún no era un árbol, y los semidioses del futuro vienen de después del final de la guerra pero antes de El héroe perdido.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy dueña de Percy Jackson sino no estaría escribiendo esto, sino disfrutando de mi gran fortuna por mis maravillosos libros. Aunque los personajes pueden ser un poco distintos.**

* * *

Los dioses estaban en una reunión de invierno en la que supuestamente tendrían que estar hablando de cosas serias pero era todo lo contrario.

Los tres grandes discutían sobre que poderes son más impresionantes, si los rayos, el agua o las sombras.

Ares y Hefesto discutían sobre Afrodita que los observaba muy satisfecha.

Atenea le recriminaba a Hermes sobre una broma que le ha hecho.

Hera se quejaba a Demeter sobre su marido infiel.

Artemisa practicaba con su arco disparándole a su hermano Apolo .

Dionisio miraba fijamente una copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

Hestia miraba tristemente a su familia que al largo de los siglos se han ido separando.

De repente hubo un flash de luz que dejó a todos ciegos por un momento. Cuando se aclaró, los dioses vieron a las Moiras que parecían muy enojadas. Los dioses se inclinaron ante ellas, y cuando Zeus empezó a hablar para preguntarles porque habían venido, ellas le cortaron hablando a la vez:

\- Ahorrate tu discurso Zeus estamos muy enojadas, sobretodo contigo. Por vuestra culpa el futuro es muy sombrío, por eso hemos venido a traeros unos libros que cuentan la vida del mayor héroe que ha existido y existirá. Con ellos también traeremos algunos semidioses del futuro, así que tenéis prohibido hacer daño a nadie ya que sin ellos moriréis. También traeremos a héroes del pasado para que sepan lo que pasará en el futuro y descubran como han acabado siendo los futuros héroes.

Con eso ellas se fueron dejando a los dioses muy nerviosos por lo que han dicho.

Hubo otro destello de luz y aparecieron cinco libros y muchos semidioses con camisetas naranjas y armadura, un sátiro, un centauro y un mortal.

Las personas aparecidas cuando vieron donde estaban, se inclinaron ante los dioses.

El centauro, al ver que solo los miraban fijamente, decidió preguntar:

\- ¿Porque nos habéis invocado señores?

\- Nosotros no os hemos convocado, os han traído las Moiras para leer sobre la vida del mayor héroe de la historia.-contesto Zeus con una sonrisa arrogante pensando que iban a leer sobre su hijo Heracles.- Ahora presentaros empezando los del pasado.

Un chico rubio con una sonrisa arrogante empezó:

\- Soy Heracles hijo de Zeus, el mayor héroe de la historia.

Los semidioses del pasado solo rodaron los ojos acostumbrados a su arrogancia, pero los del futuro saltaron gritando cosas como:

\- Pero quien se cree este, es obvio de que los libros son sobre Percy

\- Percy es mil veces mejor héroe que Heracles

\- Percy le demostrará quien es el mejor

Zeus, enfadado de las cosas que gritaban tiró un rayo contra el suelo para llamar la atención, mientras sus hermanos reflexionaban si debían darle el dominio del dios del teatro.

Para evitar más problemas, un chico de pelo oscuro y de aspecto tierno se adelantó:

\- Soy Orion hijo de Poseidón.- al que Artemisa se quedó mirando tristemente, lo cual se dio cuenta Afrodita.

\- Soy Teseo hijo de Poseidón- dijo un chico muy parecido al anterior.

\- Perseo hijo de Zeus.-dijo un chico de pelo rubio, diciendo con desgana el nombre de su padre.

Una chica de pelo rubio del futuro se adelantó y dijo:

\- Soy Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea, líder de la cabaña, heroína del Olimpo, arquitecta del Olimpo.- a la que Atenea miró con orgullo preguntándose porque el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

\- Clarisse La Rue hija de Ares, líder de cabaña y asesina del Drakon.- dijo una chica de aspecto rudo que Ares miraba fijamente para saber si es digna de ser su hija.

\- Chris Rodríguez hijo de Hermes.- dijo el chico al lado de Clarisse.

\- Katie Gardner hija de Demeter y líder de cabaña.- dijo una chica que antes de que le preguntara contestó a su madre- Si mama, como cereales.

\- Travis y Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes y co-líderes de cabaña.- dijeron a la vez dos chicos idénticos.

\- Will Solace hijo de Apolo y líder de cabaña.- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

\- Rachel Elizabeth Dare, portadora del Oráculo de Delfos.-dijo la única mortal.

\- ¡Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia!- empezó a cantar Apolo dando saltitos hasta que Artemisa, harta de verlo, le empezó a disparar flechas hasta que se calmó.

\- Grover Underwood, sátiro y Señor de la Naturaleza.-dijo el único sátiro de la sala, al que Hermes se quedó mirando pensando en qué le habrá pasado a su hijo Pan.

\- Quirón entrenador de semidioses y director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo- dijo el único centauro.

\- Nico di Angelo hijo de Hades, rey de los fantasmas, nacido antes del tratado.-dijo al ver que Zeus estaba a punto de recriminarle a Hades sobre su nacimiento.

\- Thalia Grace hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa-dijo la chica, diciendo con desagrado el nombre de su padre. Hera la miraba fijamente, claramente molesta por la infelicidad constante de su marido.

\- ¿Dónde está Zoë?- preguntó Artemisa preocupada por su actual teniente.

-Está con las estrellas mi señora- respondió Thalia tristemente.

\- Ahora que os habéis presentado todos vamos a empezar a leer- dijo Zeus, aún con la sonrisa arrogante por su idea equivocada de que los libros son sobre su hijo.

\- Espera hermano, me gustaría traer a mi mujer-dijo Hades

\- Igual que yo a mi mujer y hijo-dijo Poseidón.

\- También yo quiero traer a mis cazadoras-dijo Artemisa.

\- Pues invocarlos rápidamente- dijo Zeus enfadado porque le habían cortado.

Después de invocarlos y decirles el porque están ahí, Atenea cogió los libros para mirarlos.

\- Los libros son Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo,.-empezó a decir para que Thalia y Nico le corten a la vez.

\- En tu cara Tontules- gritaron los dos primos.

\- Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos, Percy Jackson y la maldición del titan, Percy Jackson y la batalla del laberinto y Percy Jackson y el último héroe del Olimpo.- continuó Atenea molesta por los dos semidioses que le han cortado.

\- Hablando de Percy, dónde está?- Preguntó Annabeth

Al decir eso hubo otro destello y apareció una nota que recogió Katie, ya que estaba más cerca:

\- Queridos semidioses y otros,- empezó a leer ganando algunas risas- Percy está haciendo unas cosas para nosotras así que va a tardar un poco en llegar, pero no os preocupéis, os vamos a traer a Percy aunque un poco distinta.

Al terminar de leer hubo otro destello y apareció una niña pequeña de unos 5 años con el pelo oscuro y largo ondulado, con ojos verde mar con los que podía penetrar ha alguien con su mirada y llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Parecía un poco asustada al mirar a todos los de la sala.

\- El mejor héroe de la historia es una chica?!- preguntó incrédulamente Heracles.- las chicas solo sirven para una cosa y es satisfacer a los deseos de los hombres.

Con ese comentario Heracles consiguió miradas fulminantes de todas las chicas de la sala, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decirle algo, la niña saltó con valentía:

\- Oye no se quien eres ni me importa pero con lo tonto que eres no me puedo creer que hayas sido el espermatozoide más rápido de todos, seguro que eras el único y por casualidad llegaste a fecundar.

La sala entera se quedó en silencio aturdida por lo que había dicho una niña tan pequeña, hasta que se les pasó el choque y todos empezaron a reírse de lo dicho excepto claramente Heracles y su padre Zeus que literalmente echaba chispas por la rabia que le ha entrado por el comentario de la niña hacia su hijo predilecto.

Artemisa estaba tan orgullosa que empezó a pensar en maneras de convencerla para que se haga cazadora.

\- Percy sabes quien soy yo?-preguntó Poseidón acercándose a Percy en su forma humana, bajo la mirada molesta de su mujer e hijo.

\- No- contesto ella mirándolo fijamente ya que le sonaba de algo.

\- Percy, yo soy tu padre.-dijo Poseidón.

\- Jajajaja señor muy buena imitación la que haces. Pero de verdad, quien eres?-contestó ella.

Poseidón se le queda mirando preguntándose de que habla mientras que los semidioses del futuro se estaban riendo por su confusión.

\- Percy no es ninguna broma soy tu padre- dijo Poseidón seriamente.

\- Mientes, mi padre está muerto, sino se habría quedado con mama y conmigo!- gritó Percy.

\- No estoy muerto y no he podido estar con vosotras por el estúpido de mi hermano y la celosa de su mujer.- dijo tristemente Poseidón, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de sus dos hermanos.

\- Qué?- contestó confusamente Percy.

\- Percy tu madre te ha hablado de los dioses griegos?

\- Sí, me cuenta una historia distinta cada noche sobre la mitología griega, porque?

\- Porque no son cosas mitológicas sino que realmente existen los dioses griegos.

\- Y que relación tiene con lo que me decías de que eres mi padre?

\- Porque yo soy Poseidón el dios del mar y por las reglas de mi hermano no he podido estar con vosotras. Tengo prohibido ponerme en contacto, igual que el resto de nosotros con nuestros hijos.- contestó tristemente.

\- Oka- contestó simple Percy, abrazando a su padre.

\- Entonces, empezamos a leer?- preguntó felizmente Poseidón con su primera hija sentada en su regazo, después todos los dioses se encogieran a un tamaño normal y crearon asientos para el resto de los semidioses.

\- **Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de álgebra-** empezó a leer Atenea.


End file.
